1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery sewing machine for embroidering designated patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a sewing machine employs a ROM card. The ROM card has a memory area for storing stitch data relating to sewing a plurality of patterns. These patterns are individually formed according to the respective stitch data. When the ROM card is loaded into the sewing machine, desired patterns can be selected.
In embroidering two patterns to overlap on each other, the two patterns and their embroidering positions are first designated. Thereafter, one of the two patterns is formed in accordance with its corresponding shape preliminarily stored, and then the other pattern is formed in accordance with its corresponding shape preliminarily stored. Further, in an overlapped portion between the two patterns, an embroidery portion in one of the two patterns is formed over an embroidery portion in the other pattern previously formed.
However, the stitched embroidery portion is hardened by tightening of the threads. Accordingly, if embroidery is repeated many times in the embroidery portion, the needle may become bent, causing a problem such that stitches cannot be properly formed, which reduces the embroidery quality. Furthermore, if the needle is bent to some extent, there is a possibility that the needle may be caught by the presser foot or the throat plate, which will jam the machine.